


Bored

by Zuzonicorn



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks buys bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted elsewhere

"Ugh, I'm so GODDAMN BORED."

Aleks, previously trying to pass the time by editing some First Five videos, took off his headphones and tossed them onto his desk and stood up.  For some reason, he couldn't seem to be entertained by anything.  Not even listening everyone else's screams echoing from elsewhere in the office.  He readjusted his beanie on his head and pulled up his hood before walking out of his dimly lit office.

As soon as he opened the door, he was met by the bright lights of the office corridor.  It took a minute for his eyes to adjust properly, and when they did he picked up a roll of packing tape that was laying outside his door.  Maybe he could have fun with this.

As he walked down the hallway, he kneeled down by every door he passed and put a couple pieces of tape at about knee level.  Except when he got to Seamus' door, he put it all the way up the door. 

Just as he finished Seamus' door, he heard muffled voices coming from the stream room.  He peeked around the frame at everyone else in the office, talking about who knows what.  He thought about trying to prank all of them right then, but decided against it and taped the door instead. 

Afterwards, he turned and left the office, dropping the tape somewhere on the floor.  He went down the stairs and made for his car in the parking lot.  He decided he would be back before it was time to go home and give James a ride.

He hopped into the vehicle and started it up, and immediately throwing it into reverse.  He backed out of his spot and out of the parking lot.  He drove down the slightly less urban roads, tying to avoid traffic and make his route longer.  To where, he did not know at the time.  But after an hour or so of wasting gas, he saw the perfect store for him to go into.  He parked his car in the corresponding lot and stepped out.

He walked up to the sliding glass doors and walked on through.

Meanwhile, at the office....

Jordan was staring at the mess the rest of the guys had made.  Somehow, they managed to get pancake batter behind the big screen.  He sighed and looked at the other Creatures, all playing some card game James had bought somewhere.  Jordan shook his head at the other full-grown and perfectly capable men sitting at the table.  Sometimes, he felt as if they were his children. 

He picked up shoe that came from who knows where and tossed it aside, narrowly missing Chef's face.  There was random crap everywhere, and he didn't feel like cleaning it all, so he just cleared enough to make a path to the door, which stood open a few feet away.

He started to walk to the door, not knowing what Aleks had done.  Just as he was about to step through, his knees got caught on the almost perfectly clear tape.

"Oh man!" He exclaimed, drawing the attention of the other Creatures to him.  They all turned, and were confused about what they saw.

Jordan's head and arms were laying on the ground, but his ass was in the air, barely being supported be his toes.

"Uh, Koots," Dan began, slowly rising from his seat, "what in God's name are you doing?"

"I don't know!  I tripped on something, and my knees are stuck to it."  The rest of the group gathered around to inspect the offending obstacle.  They all crowded around and Sly went to help their leader stand up properly.  Nearby, James sat off to the side with Chef doing absolutely nothing.

"It's tape.  Your legs got caught on a piece of tape," Seamus stated, stepping over it and out into the hallway.  He pushed his hair back and pulled the tape off the wall.  There was a good foot and a half off the door so it wouldn't come off right away.  He took his long but not feminine finger nails and pried the piece of tape off the wall.  Jordan's knees then hit the floor and he was free of the tape.

"Where's Aleks?  It's a shame he had to miss this," James asked, chuckling.  He had taken a picture and sent it to Aleks' phone.

"Are you sending a picture to Aleks?  James, no, please," Jordan begged, not really meaning it.  He took a step towards him, but James got of the couch and dashed down the hall to his office.

A loud "FUCK" was heard moments later from none other than Nova himself.  Then Jordan's laughter and a lighthearted "not so funny when it's you, is it?"

The other guys wandered down the hall to find James in the exact same position Jordan was in not five minutes ago.  They, too, were laughing at the Gumby-loving Creature.  Sly and Seamus repeated their tasks from minutes ago while Dan went to investigate the rest of the doors in the office. 

He entered back into the conversation the others were having about Aleks' whereabouts by saying, "I got the tape off everyone's doors.  Seamus, yours was a lot more than anyone else's.  All the way up to the top."  He held his hand above his head.

"What!  That's so stupid.  Why couldn't it have been James?  What's he got against me?" the Irishman ranted.

"Wait, did we decide who did it?"

"Yeah," Sly answered, "it was Aleks.  We thought at first it was James, but his door was taped and he was with us, so that leaves Aleks."  The heard the main entrance to the office being opened.  "Hey, speak of the devil."

They heard the familiar sound of Aleks' footsteps, but also something lighter.

When they thought Aleks would turn the corner, they were surprised to see a small creature on a leash.  A leash that Aleks was holding.

"Aleks!" James said in disbelief, "what the hell is that?"

The Russian replied, "isn't it obvious?  I bought a bunny."  He bent over and picked the chocolate brown bunny that was the same shade as his hair.  He scratched behind it's long, floppy ears.

"You bought a bunny.  You tape our doors, and then walk in here with a bunny and think it's okay?!"  The volume of his voice most definitely could be heard all around the office building.

"Shh," Aleks turned his body slightly and held the bunny to his chest to protect its ears from James' voice.  "You'll frighten her."

Jordan cleared his throat.  "Aleks," he started, "is there any reason you felt so inclined to buy this bunny?"

"Well, I was bored and I thought pulling a prank on you would be fun, but it wasn't enough.  So I went for a drive and saw the pet store.  I thought maybe a pet would help my boredom."  He turned his body back so the bunny was visible again.

Sly, loving cute things like Chef, immediately said upon seeing the new pet, "Aww!  She's so cute!  What's her name?  Can I hold her?"  His face lit up, and in that moment he looked very much like a child.

"Uh, her name's BunnyScientist.  I just call her Bunny.  You can hold her if you be gentle."  He ran his hand down Bunny's back.

"Of course I will, homie!"  Aleks hesitated for barely a moment before handing Bunny off and into Sly's care.  "Hey there, Bunny."  He started cooing to it and treating it like it was a child.

Dan, Seamus, Jordan, and James all looked on in amazement.  None of them knew Aleks was capable of being so gentle and caring.

After Aleks made sure Sly was holding Bunny in the most comfortable and and secure position, he looked at his other friends and their wide and confused eyes.

"What?"

"Aleksandr.  Since when have you wanted a bunny?"  James inquired.

"Since about forty-five minutes ago," the paler one answered.  "I thought of buying a puppy, but then I saw her in a cage and had to get her."

Jordan shook his head.  "I guess you can keep it.  As long as you take care of it and don't let it eat anything it's not supposed to.  Alright?"

Aleks' face lit up and he grabbed Jordan in a hug.  "Thank you so much, Jordan!  I'll be right back."  He fled the scene pretty fast, and back out the door.

"Okay, is anybody else confused about Aleks and the bunny?" Seamus asked.

"Just a little," Dan answered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((hmu on tumblr @zuzonicorn))


End file.
